Chicken-Not-So-Little: The Reasons Why
by AnnaLavigne97
Summary: This is a mini story I came up with one day when i was at home doing nothing. This is AbbyxChicken and this happens based after another mini story i made that took place before they go to High school. If it seems to over dramatic, let me know.


Chicken-Not-So-Little: the Reasons why: Part 1 cont. (Abby and Chicken Little)

Walking in the rain, Abby thinks angrily. _Why does he have to be so blind_? She thinks to herself. _he just can't see how much he hurts me. _She groans in frustration and shrugs off an invisible hand of comforting.

_What's wrong with her?_ Chicken Little thinks while staring off in the direction that Abby walked off in. _Why is she so upset? _he kicks up some water and starts walking in the other direction.' S_he's not as strong as you think'_ Foxy's words run in his head. He closed his eyes and thought a little more. '_You know, you guys always say that our relationship is so clairo (so clear), pero (but), why can't you see why this has happened?'_ Annie's words made him feel even more stupid, but they made him think of Abby a little harder. He stopped walking and thought about what'd Abby said just a few days earlier..._ 'Do you think we could ever be more than friends again'? _The light went off in his head. _how could I be so stupid? _He ran the other direction to go find Abby.

Abby was even more upset. How in this semi-big town, could there not be at least _1_ car with someone she knew driving it? She kept on walking down the rain-soaked sidewalk. Chicken Little ran up with Abby and shouted her name. Abby kept on walking and held her arms tighter. Chicken Little ran up behind her and said "Abby" That had gotten her really fired up. Because in a second flat, she spun around and slapped Chicken Little on the cheek.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME" Abby yelled, so loud that anyone who was around them, (like they would be if it wasn't raining) would look at them with concern and craziness But Abby didn't care, She didn't want him anywhere near her. But Ace... He didn't take the hint. In fact, he showed his persistence by catching her and holding her close..and not letting her go. "Abby A-Abby." "Let me go!" Abby said. Abby tried to escape, but that camp he went to that same summer made him freakishly strong.

Ace tried to reason with her " I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong, "he said. She finally pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. "OK, ya wanna know what's wrong?"She said angrily. He Nodded, and she replied. "I love you. That's what's wrong!" she snapped. There was a long silence, almost deafening to Chicken Little's ears. " I've always have!"she said, almost sobbing." even after you broke up with me" she looked down. The flashback of memories came to both of them."_but why... Break up?" _ The question rang in Chicken's ears. "I said I understood" Abby said softly , while Chicken was looking at the flashback. He watched the flashback fade away. "But i really didn't" she said sadly.

And then she jerked her head up. "Now finally, tell me why you did it, because i'm tired of this hurt, and this empty hope that you're gonna open your eyes" Chicken Little stayed silent for a bit, and thought,and this only heightened her anger even more. "Come on, Acein' Ace" She said almost bitterly. "tell me!" "I was Afraid!" He snapped. Now it was Abby's turn for the pain of the deafening silence. She put her head down again. He sighed and he lifted up her cheek, and while moving a strand of hair off her face to see both of her big tear-soaked eyes. He lowered his voice back to a kind, sorry tone." I was afraid of hurting you."He said coming clean.

"on that day," he says ,remembering "When i saw you at there, you looked so sad and upset." the memory fades away when he says "i waved to you... but you never saw me". Abby looks away and Chicken Little continues "Abby..." She turns around and wipes her tears, and holds her hand. "...I love you too. & i'm sorry i hurt you" With this, Abby smiled and looked into his eyes. Chicken Little moved forward... and gave her a kiss. A sweet kiss and then held her tight. She put her arms around his neck and accepted the kiss. When they were done, Chicken Little chuckled, and said " now lets get out of the rain. "He put his dry-er jacket over his old-new girlfriend and they walked home. Abby chuckled, and said, "Y'know that was too overly-dramatic, right?" Ace laughed and said," I know" As soon as they started walking, the rain was stopping and the rainbow was starting to come out

Today was a new day. A new day for old love to become anew.

End


End file.
